


You Need Me, and I'll Be Here

by Book_Lover2001



Series: We Need Each Other [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cause I'm a sucker for Elu, Eliott's dad being an absolute king, Eliott's sister is getting married, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, He's the biggest Elu shipper, Lucas pretends to be Eliott's boyfriend, M/M, Roommates to lovers, They are both pinning like hell, Wedding Fluff, but don't worry cause Elu is endgame in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Lover2001/pseuds/Book_Lover2001
Summary: Eliott's sister is getting married and for years she's had her nose in her brother's love life, always chiming in with opinions and pressures that are unappreciated. But when she tries to set him up with a date for her wedding, Eliott can't take it anymore and tells her he's dating Lucas-- his hot and extremely uninterested roommate.But how extremely uninterested is that extremely?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: We Need Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808968
Comments: 19
Kudos: 211





	1. Say Yes, Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' POV

When Eliott rushed into his room, with a big grin on his face, Lucas thought he must have been high or drunk. Lucas was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, textbooks surrounding him. He thought high school had kicked his ass, but university came out of nowhere and punched him in the face. Scattered around him were loose sheets of notes from his last few weeks of lecture— lined papers with shitty diagrams, striped with highlighter, and graffitied with bad penmanship. He groaned, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, hoping that the pressure would alleviate his growing headache. As he began to rethink his life decisions, his door burst open with Eliott Demaury swinging on it, his big green eyes looking at him with something dangerous.

“Lucas! My best friend! Light of my life! The most handsome boy!” Eliott began, with a sweet smile. Lucas squinted at him, leaning back on his hands. 

“Are you wasted? It’s like 16hr on a Tuesday,” Lucas asked, pointedly. Eliott rolled his eyes and walked over to him. Finding nowhere to sit on the crowded mattress, he knelt at the foot of the bed, propping his chin up on his laced fingers as his elbows pressed into the duvet.

“Do I need to be wasted to compliment my friend?” Lucas raised his eyebrows, amused by this entire situation.

“What do you want, Eliott?” he asked, not buying any of his bullshit. Eliott sighed, dropping his head into a pile of papers. They crinkled under the pressure. 

“I need you to do a favour for me,” Eliott begged, raising his eyes to meet Lucas’. Lucas groaned. 

“What is it?” Eliott sat back on his ass, looking up at him from the floor. His peppy attitude had disappeared and was replaced with an anxious frown.

“Okay, but it’s weird,” he prefaced, warningly. Lucas already didn’t like where this was going, but the pleading look in Eliott’s eyes made his heart twist. Lucas had a soft spot for the older boy. Well ‘soft spot’ isn't necessarily the best term to describe it. Lucas was more or less (more) madly and extremely, in love with him. From the first day that Eliott had moved into the apartment as his roommate, Lucas had to stop himself from staring. He was gorgeous. His beautiful blue-green eyes that never looked at Lucas with anything less than kindness. His soft, full lips that curled into the most endearing smile whenever Lucas asked how his day was. The way he would place a gentle hand on Lucas’ back whenever they brushed against each other around the loft. Lucas was utterly weak for him and the other boy didn’t even notice. Whatever Eliott was about to ask Lucas to do, he would say ‘yes’ immediately, even if he made it seem like an annoyance.

Eliott ran his hand through his brown hair, pushing it from his face.

“Try me,” Lucas challenged, leaning forward. Eliott let out a breath. 

“So, my sister—Caroline— is getting married and she’s been trying to set me up with one of her friends, Rachel,” Eliott began explaining. Lucas tried to follow along, nodding as he spoke. “Anyways, I told her ‘no’, but she’s inisting that I need to find someone or else I’ll die alone and miserable with like fifty cats.” Lucas snorted and was met with a glare from Eliott. 

“Sorry, it’s just, I pictured you surrounded by fifty cats. Go on,” Lucas insisted, suppressing a laugh that was bubbling in his chest. Eliott’s glare softened. He was probably picturing it now, too. 

“So, as I was saying, my sister is trying to play matchmaker and I can’t get her to stop. It’s gotten to the point where she’s sat me at a table with like four of her single girl friends and I don’t think I’ll make it out of there alive if I go,” Eliott said, dramatically, but the frantic look in his eye made Lucas think he might have been serious. “When I told her to stop setting me up she got mad and we got into a fight and I may have shouted that I was in a very committed relationship and that I didn’t want to tell her because she would make a big deal about it.”

“Oh, shit. So who are you going to pay to be your date?” Lucas asked with a chuckle. “I’m sure one of the theatre kids would do it just to have the chance to gain real world experience.” Eliott was staring at him, unblinking, his eyes begging. Lucas finally understood. “No, Eliott,” he whined. 

“Come on, Lucas! Please. It’ll only be for a weekend!”

“Why me? I’m sure one of the girls would be willing to help you out! Emma would probably do it for a bottle of wine!” Eliott opened his mouth and then closed it. Lucas paused. “What is it?” Lucas asked, slowly. 

“It kind of has to be you…” Eliott mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, why?” Eliott hung his head in shame. Lucas waited, eyes wide in anticipation.

“Because when she asked who I was dating, I might have panicked and said you,'' Eliott answered, looking up at him with his teeth clenched together in a wince. Lucas’ face dropped.  _ This is not happening _ . 

“Aw, fuck me, Eliott,” Lucas groaned, falling back onto his pillow.

“Lucas if you do this for me, I swear, I’ll do anything,” Eliott begged him. Lucas took a breath.  _ This is a bad idea _ .  _ Lucas, don’t do it. You’re going to only get yourself hurt. _ His conscience was right. This would be an awful idea. Pretending to be madly in love with the person you are madly in love with was just asking for someone to get hurt, and in every outcome it was Lucas’ heart being shattered to pieces. But as Lucas raised his head up to see Eliott, he saw the desperation in his eyes and that somehow felt worse right now then the thoughts of heartbreak. Even if Eliott didn’t love him, even if he never would, Lucas was still his friend, and friends helped friends out of the dumbass situations they got themselves into. Eliott would have helped him if the situation was reversed.

“Okay,” Lucas agreed, fighting back his better judgement. Eliott jumped to his feet. 

“Okay? Like…” 

“Like, I’ll be your pretend boyfriend so that your annoying sister will get off your back,” Lucas reworded. The next thing he knew, Eliott had thrown himself on top of him, ignoring all of his study notes. 

“Thank you, Lucas. You’re the most amazing friend, I could ever ask for,” Eliott said, hugging him as Lucas laid frozen under him. Eliott was pressed against his chest, and Lucas was sure that the older boy could probably hear his racing heartbeat. He raised a shaky hand to pat Eliott on the back, feeling the warmth of the older boy body under his touch. Eliott raised his head, their faces were a few inches apart. 

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to thank you,” Eliott said softly, barely above a whisper. Lucas’ voice caught in his throat, and his mouth went dry. The best he could do was force a smile and hope that was a good enough answer. It seemed to do it, as Eliott smiled back before getting up off of him. 

“I’ll order us a pizza and we can talk about the trip. Thanks again, Lucas.” 

Lucas was now laying on his bed, surrounded by crumpled sheets of lecture notes, his body hot as he breathed in shakey gasps of air. He put a hand to his forehead, what the hell had he just agreed to do?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I'm just posting this now, I've had this written for like three months and it is actually the first Elu fanfic I ever wrote! I don't know why I never wanted to post it, but here it is! Happy quarantining! I hope this brings a little happiness to the darkest timeline (can you tell I've been rewatching Community?).


	2. Oh, That's A Nice Sign!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' POV

Lucas looked out the window of Eliott’s car, as they drove down a winding countryside road, in a town just outside of Paris. They hadn’t been driving for much longer than an hour, the radio playing an old classic rock station, which Lucas had turned it to.

_ “I am not listening to dubstep for the entire ride,” he warned Eliott as he hopped into the passenger's seat. He leaned over and fiddled with the dial until he found a station he liked. Eliott had simply shook his head with amusement, and smiled as he watched on.  _

Now, Eliott was lost in thought, mindlessly humming along to music, eyes glued on the road. Lucas, on the other hand, couldn't sit still. As he shifted in his seat, for the millionth time, Eliott’s eye flickered over to him.

“You okay, Lucas?” he asked. Lucas didn’t know why he was so nervous. Maybe it was because in thirty minutes Eliott would be pretending to love him, all while Lucas secretly wanted him to act that way all the time. Maybe it was because he thought he would slip up and their friendship would become an awkward cycle of looking away and avoiding one another, until they realized it would just be better to never see or speak to each other again.

“Just peachy,” Lucas replied, his eyes watching the trees zoom past them.

“I know you’re nervous,” Eliott announced. “Your face scrunches up when you’re worried.” At any other point, Lucas may have read into Eliott’s words as a sign of interest, but right now, it seemed more like an observant comment.

“What if your parents don’t like me?” Lucas said, to avoid him from pressing further into his real fears. Eliott let out a breathy laugh, as he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose.

“Taking the job of my boyfriend seriously, I see.” Lucas huffed, crossing his arms.

“I am nothing, if not a dedicated actor. I may not be your real boyfriend, but to them I am. If they don’t like me, this weekend is going to be a living hell of backhanded comments and side eye glares.” Eliott whistled at the thought, before reaching across the centre console, to place a reassuring hand on Lucas’ knee, sending a spark up Lucas’ body.

“They’ll love you.”

“You have to say that because you’re my fake boyfriend,” Lucas said, blandly. Maybe if he said  _ fake _ enough times, it would trick his brain into not caring about how Eliott saw him.

“Of course I do. I am a supportive fake boyfriend, if nothing else,” he played along. “Lucas, you’re an amazing person. You’re funny and you’re smart and you’re going to be a doctor! My parents will throw themselves at you. My sister on the other hand, she might be the one to watch out for.”

“Why?” Lucas asked, suddenly actually worried about her not liking him.

“She’s always taken the role of being my big sister too heavily. She thinks because she’s older than I am, that she’s my mother. She’ll want to make sure you are ‘worthy’ of me.”

“Wow, no pressure,” Lucas muttered. Eliott’s hand moved from the younger boy’s knee, to his hand. He entwined their fingers and rested them on the console between them. Lucas looked down at their hands, meshed together. They fit perfectly in each other’s grasp, as if they were made for one another. He swallowed down his feelings of pining, and tried to focus on something else.  _ Oh that’s a nice sign. Very, yellow, _ he noted as they passed a warning notice.

“I wouldn’t worry about her too much. I’m afraid she’ll realize how unworthy I am of you,” Eliott told him, with a short laugh. 

For the past few weeks, Lucas had been learning everything there was about Eliott that he already didn’t know. Luckily, being roommates and actual friends, made it a lot less of a problem. That caused their fake backstory to hit a little too close to home for Lucas. 

“A mutual friend told me you needed a roommate, and so I moved in. It was love at first sight, and after months of pining, I finally got the courage to ask you out,” Eliott recited their planned script. A little too close to home and yet not close enough. If only it were true.

Lucas hadn’t realized that his hand was still in Eliott’s, until they pulled up to a big chateau, with acres of perfectly landscaped land surrounding it. Eliott drew his hand from Lucas’ to push his sunglasses into his hair.

“Holy shit. Is this when I find out that you're rich?” Lucas gasped, taking in the castle. Eliott laughed.

“No, I wish. Caroline’s fiance on the other hand, is well off.”

“ _ Well off _ my ass! He’s rolling in cash. Listen, if he has a single brother, I might leave you for him.” Eliott dramatically clutched his chest.

“You wound me, Lucas. You wound me.”

“I just thought you should know my intentions, babe.” Lucas hadn’t meant to slip in the  _ babe _ , it just happened. Eliott was silent for a moment, before he parked his car behind the many others. He looked over at Lucas. 

“Ready to go,  _ babe _ ?” Lucas tried to stop himself from blushing, but from what he saw reflected in the window, he had failed miserably. Eliott winked at him, with one of his dazzling-toothy smiles that made Lucas’ heart flutter. He chuckled, opening his door and got out. 

  
  



	3. Louis XIV Is Rolling In His Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' POV

It was Friday, and the chateau was abuzz in preparation for the rehearsal dinner happening tonight. The wedding would happen Saturday, and they would be driving down Sunday so Lucas could be back in time for his Monday morning lecture. As Lucas walked around the car, he didn’t know what to look at first. The huge fountain that was in the middle of the round driveway, or the towering mini palace that seemed to be inspired by the Chateau de Versailles.

“Louis XIV would be misty eyed,” Lucas commented as Eliott pulled out their bags and suits from the trunk. Eliott chuckled. 

“He’s rolling in his grave,” he agreed, shouldering his duffle bag, before handing Lucas’ his. 

“20 euros that this is his family’s actual house,” Lucas bet, laying his rental suit bag over his arm. 

“I’ll take that bet. He probably rented this for the weekend, and he’s living out of some bigger palace in Nice.” Lucas scoffed at the idea, as Eliott locked the car and wrapped his arm around Lucas’ waist. At the touch, he jumped slightly. The older boy retracted.

“Sorry, if you’re not comfortable--”

“--No, it’s okay,” Lucas blurted out. Eliott’s face relaxed. “I just wasn’t expecting it.” He nodded, before hesitantly returning his arm to Lucas’ hips. They walked up the massive driveway and up the staircase that was straight out of Cinderella. At the top of the steps, a young woman with long brown hair fluttered around, speaking with another older lady holding a clipboard. As they approached, the young woman’s eyes fell to them and her jaw dropped.

“Eliott! You’re here already!” she smiled, rushing to greet them. She threw her arms around his neck, but Eliott didn’t hug back, one arm full of luggage and his other Lucas. She pulled away and noted Lucas’ presence as well. 

“Lucas?” she asked, mouth agape as she took him in.

“Hi,” he said, smiling at her. 

“Holy crap you’re real,” she awed before clasping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that aloud. It’s just--”

“--She thought I made you up, babe,” Eliott finished her sentence.  _ So it begins _ . “This is the bride, my sister Caroline.” She was still watching him. Eliott had been right, she seemed like she was trying to undo him in her mind, trying to pick him apart.

“Congratulations,” Lucas told her. She smiled and nodded.

“Thank you. I’m so happy to finally meet you, Lucas. I’m sorry to say I haven’t heard much about you,” she said the latter with a glare to Eliott. “But I hope to get to know you more this weekend.” 

“As do I,” Lucas agreed. She quickly turned to the lady with the clipboard, and motioned her over.

“Isabelle is my wedding coordinator. Isabelle, this is my little brother Eliott and his 

boyfriend Lucas. If we could find someone to show them to their room?” Isabelle nodded before rapidly saying something into her headset. The next thing Lucas knew, he and Eliott were being ushered through the grand front doors into a large, white marble foyer that had a beautiful staircase which wrapped around them. A man in a suit, who was definitely a butler, walked them up the steps and to a room down a long corridor. 

The room looked like a grand suite-- a king size four poster bed, a fireplace, a bay window which took up an entire wall, an ensuite bathroom, a sofa. 

“Where the fuck are we?” Lucas whispered once the butler had closed the door behind himself as he left. Eliott was in just as much shock.

“I think I drove us to the real Versailles..” They dropped their bags to the ground, and hung up their suits in the closet, before wandering the room like it was a museum. Lucas approached the bed, like it was a rare painting that he was admiring. He slipped off his shoes before throwing himself onto it. He sunk down so far into the mattress that he thought he wouldn’t be able to get back up.

“Eliott!” Lucas shreeked, as Eliott launched himself onto the bed, causing Lucas to jump in the air. They landed next to each other giggling like five year olds. They were staring up above them at the ceiling which, they hadn’t noticed, was painted.

“That is a beautiful mural,” Eliott whispered, mesmerized by it. The art major in him had been activated, as he began to point out nuances in the design, talking about what other famous pieces it reminded him of. The entire time, Lucas had no idea what he was saying, but he was watched Eliott’s face intently nonetheless. He lit up when he talked about art; a shimmer appearing in his eye, as his lips opened into a look of awe and amazement. Lucas looked away, turning his head back to the ceiling. Sometimes it was overwhelming to look at Eliott.

“What are you thinking about?” Eliott called out to him, pulling Lucas from his thoughts.

“Hmm? I was listening to you,” he answered. Eliott rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.”

“I was thinking about how much you glow when you talk about art,” Lucas found himself admitting. He didn’t know why he had let himself say that, but he couldn’t take it back now. Eliott turned his head, so their cheeks were both pressed against the duvet, as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Only the same glow that you get when you talk about wanting to save people.” Lucas blushed, as their eye contact continued. They were the only two in the room, but they were speaking softly, as if this conversation was for only them to hear. “One day, you’ll go home after a long shift at the hospital, and you’ll tell your husband about all the people you helped,” Eliott told him, kindly.

“What if I didn’t save anyone that day?” Lucas thought about that often. He wanted to save people. He wanted to help people, contribute to making the world a better place, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t think about all the people he’d lose along the way. A doctor who was scared of seeing death. It was like the start of a bad joke.

“Then he will hold you and tell you about how proud he is of you.” Lucas let out a small breath. Eliott always knew the best things to say to him.

“One day,” Lucas said, returning the sentiment. “You’ll go home after a long day at the gallery, and you’ll tell your partner all about the people you inspired with your art.” Eliott closed his eyes, reveling in the thought. Lucas joined him, letting his eyelids flutter shut. It was only midday, but he suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness flood over his body. His anxious thoughts and heightened self-awareness had taken their toll, having already exhausted him. Pushing the unsubsiding voice in the back of his head further down, he managed to find himself falling asleep.

  
  



	4. One Nap, Two Parents, and Three Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' POV

Lucas woke up feeling like he had gotten run over by a bus. This is why he didn’t nap. He found himself ignoring his phone’s alarm, and pressing himself further into his pillow. As he felt the pillow hug him back, he realized that he was not asleep in his own bed, that he was not alone, and that it was not his phone’s alarm going. 

“You’re going to be late to dinner!” The voice called again, as Lucas finally realized what was happening. He opened his eyes and found himself, curled in Eliott’s embrace, a lady that he didn’t recognize standing at the foot of the bed staring down at them, annoyed. He shot up right, Eliott stirring with the sudden reaction.

“Lucas? What is it?” Eliott mumbed, still half asleep. Lucas nudged him and groaned sitting up. Blinking, he took in the lady watching them and he yelped. 

“Vanessa! Holy shit, you scared me! What are you--”

“--You are going to miss the rehearsal dinner if you don’t get your asses out of bed! Caroline is going to murder you if Aunt Jacinthe doesn’t find you first.” Vanessa gave an exasperated sigh, dropping her hands to her side and shaking her head at them, before rushing from the room. Eliott jumped out of bed, almost tipping over from his half awake state. Lucas followed his lead. They got dressed as fast as they could, in a blur of silence and flying clothes.

When they arrived at the dinner, which was being held in a grand dining room for the immediate family and bridal party, everyone was mingling around. Lucas gave a sigh of relief, realizing that no one would have noticed their late arrival with all these people. Eliott placed a gentle hand on the small of his back as they walked into the room. Immediately, Caroline b-lined for them.

“There you both are!” she whisper-shouted at them. “I’ve been stalling for like thirty minutes.” Eliott apologized to his sister before she just took a breath and calmed down.

“It’s okay. No big deal. I’m just going to tell Isabelle that we’re ready to start,” she went to walk away but paused. “Oh, and mom and dad are here now. You might want to say hi.” Eliott gave a thumbs up to his sister before she rushed off. 

“She hates me,” Lucas said, acknowledging his fate. Eliott rubbed his back, with a comforting gesture.

“Nah, she’s just worked up about this wedding,” he soothed. Through the mingling crowd, Lucas recognized a set of eyes watching them, belonging to Vanessa. His face was flushed from embarrassment. “My cousin,” Eliott whispered, nodding to her as she began to fade into the sea of people. “She’s always in a mood.”

Suddenly, two figures approached them and Lucas didn’t need to be introduced to them to know who they were. A slim, middle aged woman neared, arm in arm with a tall man with salt and pepper hair. Whereas Caroline looked strikingly similar to her father, with a rounder face and matching nose, Eliott looked like his mother. With all her angles, sharp jawline, pointed nose, and the hue of her eyes, they were unmistakably related. Although Eliott seemed to get his height and shoulders from his father. A perfect balance of both.

“Eliott, darling,” his mother said, pulling him into a hug. Eliott’s father looked carefully at Lucas, studying him like Caroline had earlier that afternoon. Lucas stood awkwardly off to Eliott’s side, slightly behind him.

“Maman, I saw you like four days ago,” Eliott choked out as he tried to wriggle out of her tight grasp. She smiled.

“I know, I know, but it feels like forever!” Eliott’s father clasped his son’s shoulder, bringing him in for a short hug.

“And who is this handsome man?” His mother gushed looking over at Lucas. Eliott bought his arm around Lucas’ waist, as the smaller boy found he often did.

“This is my boyfriend, Lucas. Lucas these are my parents, Jacinthe and Andre.” Lucas greeted them, without trying to seem so nervous.  _ Why was he nervous? It wasn’t like he was actually dating Eliott.  _

“So dear, what is it that you’re studying at University?” Jacinthe asked him. 

“I’m in medical sciences.” Eliott’s father nodded at him, almost proudly. 

“A doctor,” Andre noted, with a small nod, almost of pride. 

“That’s the plan, sir.” Andre smiled at him, patting his arm. 

“Please, call me Andre. Son, you have chosen a noble career path.”  _ Son. _ Lucas smiled at the pleasantry. “Eliott, you have found yourself a fine young man.” Eliott’s features softened, as his gaze rested on Lucas with a look that seemed of genuine love.  _ Maybe he should have been an actor rather than an artist. _

“Attention!” Isabelle’s powerful voice shouted, cutting through the chatter of conversation throughout the room. “Dinner will now begin. If all guests can please enter the dining room and find their assigned seating we can begin!” 

* * *

Dinner had gone by more smoothly than Lucas could have ever imagined. Denis, Caroline’s fiance, gave a toast about love once they had all sat down, and as Jacinthe’s eyes flickered to her son, Lucas felt the older boy’s hand reach for his. He let him take it and he could see Eliott’s mother smile before returning her attention to the end of the table. 

Afterwards, they all began to mingle again, some people going off for a tour of the chateau, while others stuck around the seating room chatting.

“So Denis rented this place?” Eliott asked his father, when the four of them had branched away from the rest of the Demaury-Castellian family. 

“No, this is his family’s home,” Andre explained, to Lucas’ delight.

“Ah ha!” Lucas laughed, pointing a finger at Eliott. “You lose!” His friend groaned in defeat as his parents watched them with bemusement.

“What is happening?” Jacinthe asked, with a soft expression of intrigue.

“I just lost a bet,” Eliott sighed, dramatically, leaning his head back.

“How much did you lose?” he father asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

“20 euro,” Lucas informed him. 

“I’ll get dinner, next date night,” Eliott told him, kissing Lucas on the top of his head. Lucas blushed as the married couple shared a look, before taking a sip of their drinks. The evening had been going surprisingly well, to Lucas’ surprise and perhaps Eliott’s too. His parents seemed to either approve of Lucas, or are maybe exhibiting where Eliott gets his good acting skills from. The smile that was resting on Lucas’ lips was one of actual contentment, far from what he had accepted to be feeling when he had agreed to this all, until his phone once, twice, three times in his pocket. As he looked down at the messages, the laughter that was roaring around him faded into background noise in his mind, as his senses were willed with the sound of static anger.

> **PAPA**
> 
> You can’t be serious Lucas
> 
> You’re still going through this phase? It’s been long enough don’t you think? You should be looking for a nice girl to settle down with not running around kissing boys to get attention!
> 
> Call me. We need to talk.

Lucas’s face dropped, his smile faltering as he pressed his lips together into a thin line, in hope of suppressing the frustrated scream he wanted to let out. He knew the Demuary’s were watching him and he could feel their eyes studying his reaction with curiosity and slight concern. All Lucas wanted to do was fall into the shadows and disappear from the sudden spotlight of attention. Eliott peered over Lucas' shoulder down at his phone. Normally he would have clutched it away from his sight but right now, he didn’t have the energy to. He hadn’t noticed his hands shaking until Eliott reached to steady them, clasping them within his own. 

“Lucas, don’t listen to him. He’s--”

“--I need some air. Sorry,” he said, pulling out of Eliott’s grip, and ignored the worry deep in the lines of his face as he ran off. 

  
  



	5. Demaury To The Rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's POV

> **PAPA**
> 
> You can’t be serious Lucas
> 
> You’re still going through this phase? It’s been long enough don’t you think? You should be looking for a nice girl to settle down with not running around kissing boys to get attention!
> 
> Call me. We need to talk.

The message from Lucas’ father read. Eliott felt every fibre in his being on fire with anger. Lucas had told him a few times about his parents but nothing more than, “My mom is sick.” “My dad left us.” “My dad’s a fucking asshole. I try to stay as far away from him as possible”. The rest of the stories he heard from Yann, Lucas’ best friend. Now seeing that message, Eliott realized that Lucas must’ve gotten hundreds of ones just like them— or worse. The younger boy’s head hung low, his hands shaking as Eliott found himself trying to hold them still.

“Lucas, don’t listen to him. He’s--”

“--I need some air. Sorry,” Lucas said, his voice breaking, before he ran off for the front door. Eliott ran his hand through his hair, leaning his back against the wall behind him with a deflation of energy. His parents watched on with worried looks, their eyes lingering on Lucas’ fading figure before returning to their son. 

“Is everything alright with Lucas?” his mother asked, touching her hand to the base of her throat in a nervous tick. He found the question more complex than he believed his mother inteted. 

“It’s his father. God, if I ever meet that man…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

“What about him?” Andre asked, with a hint of something Eliott couldn’t quiet place.  _ Was it protectiveness? Or curiosity?  _

“Where to start?” He knew it wasn’t his story to tell, but Eliott couldn’t help but feel the weight of his father’s concern mix with his own anger. “He left his mentally ill wife to be in the care of his fifteen year old son, practically leaving him homeless for four years. Then he basically disowned him when he found out he’s gay. He refused to pay child support and is constantly berating and emotionally abusing his son. So yeah, if I ever meet him I think I’ll kill him.” Andre’s back had straightened, and he looked intimidatingly scary.

“Are you going to go after him?” his mother asked, glancing worriedly over at the open door. Eliott licked his lips. 

“I’ll give him a minute first,” Eliott told her. He looked at his dad and placed a hand on his arm.

“But Lucas is such a--”

“--I know,” Eliott sighed. “You know, it meant a lot to him when you said you were proud of him. His father couldn’t care less that he got a full scholarship in medical science. He doesn’t care that Lucas is up till four every morning studying and working to maintain his high honours. He doesn’t have a supportive dad, like you.” Eliott may only be Lucas’ friend but he could see what it meant for Eliott’s dad to call him  _ son _ and treat him as such. Lucas deserved people who loved him. Eliott loved him. He loved him so much more than Lucas knew. He wanted so much to hold the other boy in his arms and to kiss him and to tell him that there was someone who did care about him.  _ That someone is me _ .

“Do you mind if I went to speak with him?” Andre asked, after a pause. Eliott faltered.

“Um… I mean, go ahead. Just, ugh, come get me if he…”  _ Has one of his panic attacks.  _ Lucas had helped Eliott through his episodes, sitting by his side the entire time, never there when he wasn’t wanted, and always there when he was needed. 

_ “That’s what friends do _ ,”  _ Lucas told him, during one of his depressive episodes. “You need me, and I’ll be here.”  _

A few weeks after that, Eliott had found Lucas curled up on their bathroom floor, hyperventilating, his nails dug into his scalp as he sobbed uncontrollably. He hadn’t told Eliott that he had anxiety or sleep insomnia.

_ “I didn’t want you to worry about me. You have enough to worry about,” Lucas had told him the next day. Eliott had picked him up and carried him to his bed, and sat there watching him all night while he slept. “You don’t need to watch me.” _

_ “That’s what friends do,” Eliott had repeated his own words back at him. “You need me, and I’ll be here.”  _

Andre seemed to understand, if not entirely, enough that he would look out for any signs of distress. He then took off after Eliott’s fake boyfriend. 

“Poor baby,” Jacinthe muttered. “So much weight on his shoulders.” 

  
  



	6. We Should Start A Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas POV

Lucas was sitting under a tree, far from any other wedding guest, when he heard footsteps walking towards him. He ripped up blades of grass, pulling on them with a clenched fist.

“Dads are assholes,” Lucas muttered through his tears, not looking to see who was now standing next to him. “Well not yours, Eliott.”

“Thank you,” a deep voice answered, with a slight chuckle. Lucas whipped his head around to see Andre bending down to join him on the ground.

“I thought you were, Eliott,” Lucas said apologetically, as he wiped at his tears with the back of his hand. Andre motioned for him to forget about it. 

“You know,” Andre began, looking up at the starry sky above them. “My dad was an asshole too.” 

“Maybe we should start a club,” Lucas joked, ripping out more grass. Andre snorted a huff at the idea. 

“That would be one despressing club,” he noted. Lucas’ phone rang, this time a call coming through. He declined it. “Does he call you and text you often?” It was Lucas’ turn to snort. 

“No, thank god. Only when he needs something or is in a mood to pick a fight.” Andre leaned back on his hands.

“What’s it tonight?”

“Tonight is a special, two for one deal,” Lucas said, bitterly. “He originally needed something, but now he’s picking a fight.”

“My dad used to pick fights with me too. You know why they do it?” Lucas shook his head. “It’s because we’re stronger than them. Our dads, they’re betas who think they’re alphas, so they look to constantly prove that they’re the stronger one. That they’re the dominant power. But the truth is, they’re weak as shit. They put on a show for others to see, but really they have nothing because at the end of the day they’ve pushed all the matters away and for what? Some bullshit masculinity complex. You and me? We’re the alphas. We have a heart, and a voice stronger than theirs. We challenge them and we don’t take their bullshit and that’s why they pick fights with us. Don’t let him get to you, son. It’s not worth it.” Lucas finally turned to look at Andre. He had a small, encouraging smile that reminded him of Eliott’s. 

“Thank you,” Lucas choked out. Andre patted his back.

“I was right. Eliott had picked a fine young man. You are extremely bright for your age— Eliott tells me you have high honours.” Lucas blushed, bowing his head low. “You should be proud of yourself, Lucas. You work hard, you have good character, a strong moral compass; I’d be proud to call you my son.” Lucas swallowed down a sob.  _ You’re lying to him. He’s treating you so nicely because he thinks you’re dating his son. He wouldn’t be that nice to you if you weren’t. You’re lying straight to his face. He’ll never trust you again after this. _

“And who knows, one day you might actually be my son-in-law,” Andre said with a joyful laugh, as he stood up. He offered a hand for Lucas, who let himself be pulled up to his feet.  _ Son-in-law. _ “You know, when Eliott was diagnosed, we always worried he would never find someone to love him. He’s had such a hard time loving himself and we just prayed that he would find someone who loved him for all he is. I’m glad that it’s you, Lucas. You are a wonderful person. If I might overstep,” Andre began with a slight hesitation. “I just want to know, if you love my son?” 

_ “And what are you going to tell them after the wedding?” Lucas asked, Eliott, as he took another bite of pizza. “You can’t expect me to be your fake boyfriend everytime your family has a party.” _

_ “Of course not,” Eliott said, with a little dip in his voice barely audible, that Lucas thought maybe he was hearing things. “I’ll give it a few weeks after and then I’ll tell them that we broke up.”  _

_ “And then what happens when they find out we’re still living together? Isn’t that going to seem, I don’t know, strange?”  _

_ “I’ll tell them that it was mutual and that our friendship is more important than wounded egos and we are two grown adults who have a lease.” _

_ “Alright,” Lucas gave in. “As long as you know what you’re getting yourself into.” _

_ “Please, it’s two nights. They’re probably not even going to remember your name in a few weeks.” _

_ “Gee, thanks,” Lucas teased, rolling his eyes. Eliott realized what he said and winced. _

_ “No, I mean--” _

_ “Dude, I get it. No need to freak out.” _

Andre’s eyes were on him and although it hadn’t even been a millisecond, Lucas felt like he had been standing there for hours.

If he said ‘yes’ it wouldn’t be a lie, because Lucas did love him. But it would be sending false hope to Andre because he would believe it only to hear of their ‘breakup’ in the next coming weeks. It's practically as bad as lying.

If he said ‘no’ then Andre would hate him for stringing his son along. He would be angry that Lucas is even here in the first place. He might think he’s manipulating Eliott or that he’s using him and then what if, by some grace of God, Eliott and Lucas actually did date after this? He would hate him for lying and he would never trust him again.

It was loose, loose. Eliott had dragged him into a situation where Lucas was now being passed around like a rag doll. _But is it really Eliott’s fault? You’re the one who said you would do it._ _You have no one to blame for your stupid decisions. I tried to warn you but you ignored me. Was answering Eliott’s desperation worth this mess of tangled lies and false hope?_

“Yes,” Lucas spat out.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved the concept that Eliott's father just adopts Lucas and becomes his fatherly figure, because Lulu deserves better!


	7. It's What Friends Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's POV

Lucas had come back inside with Eliott’s father, and had wished them all a goodnight, saying that he was tired and should get some rest. Eliott decided that he would go too, and they waved to Jacinthe and Andre and climbed up to their room. When the door closed behind them, Lucas began to pace up the length of the room and Eliott watched as he didn’t slow. 

“Lucas,” Eliott tried, moving towards him like how one would approach a wild animal. Lucas stopped, turning to him.

“I can’t believe I agreed to do this,” Lucas said, shaking his head. “I’m literally the  _ worst _ person ever.” Eliott was surprised by the sudden comment.

“What are you talking about? Where’s all this coming from?” Eliott asked, running his fingers through his hair. Lucas had a look of incredulousness on his face, as he dropped his arms to his side with a huff.

“I am literally fucking over you’re family right now. I shouldn’t have agreed to this, because I’m going to come out of this looking like the bad guy! You’re father is literally going to hate me forever! And it’s all because I can’t say no to you! Fuck me!” Lucas shouted, walking over to the window and putting his hands on his hips.

“What the hell are you talking about? Lucas!” Eliott snapped, frustrated. Lucas whipped his head around to glare at him.

“Your father just basically told me how I am the best thing that could have ever happened to them—to you! I had to stand there and lie all while he looked so fucking happy that someone has finally fallen in love with his son for all of him.” Lucas was shaking. Eliott could only stand frozen, listening to Lucas on the verge of tears, his voice was bitter and broken. “You know what he told me? That he’d be proud if I was his son and that he hopes one day I will be. He wants us to get married! So yeah, when he asked me if I loved you, with these big eyes that look just like your stupid fucking eyes— I couldn’t say no. Imagine I said ‘no’? Fuck, it was lose-lose. I say ‘yes’ then I’m a liar and I crush his hopes for you when we ‘break up’ next week. I say ‘no’ and we stand there awkwardly after he gushed his heart out to me!” Lucas took a breath to say something else but he closed his mouth and crumpled onto the bench of the bay window.

Eliott, who had been standing frozen in shock, finally woke out of his daze and rushed to Lucas. He pulled him into his arms like he did the night of his first panic attack. Lucas over thought everything. That was who he was. His conscious, his judgement, his mind— they were always on, and always nagging at him. He never slowed down. 

“I’ll explain everything to them. I promise, they won’t hate you. They’ll love you even more, because you were doing what friends do.”

“You need me, and I’ll be here,” Lucas said, quietly repeating his own words back to himself.

“I always need you, Lucas. And I needed you here with me this weekend, and here you are. It’s what friends do.” 

That night, Lucas changed into sweatpants and a baggy shirt, with no words to Eliott. He simply pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, the furthest he could get to the edge without falling. Eliott took the hint, laying the furthest he could get on his side. Turning his lamp off, the room fell pitch black, not even the moonlight making in through the heavy fabric curtains. Eliott couldn’t sleep knowing that Lucas was across the mattress, regretting being Eliott’s friend. _You made him have a panic attack._ _You made him hate you._ But Eliott loved him so much it hurt. Everytime he called him ‘ _friend_ ’, it was like a needle to his heart. _Friend._ They were friends, but Eliott’s love for him was greater than the word. He loved him so much that it hurt knowing that Lucas was upset because of him. 

_ “Will you stop it, Caroline!” Eliott shouted in frustration at his sister who stood across their parent’s kitchen island, a seating chart in her hand.  _

_ “You’re so lonely, Eli! Just meet Rachel! She’s super nice and she’s really pretty!” Caroline tried to talk her friend up to him.  _

_ “I’m not looking for a relationship, so get off my back!” Caroline crossed her arms. _

_ “You need someone who can make you happy!” _

_ “I don’t  _ need _ someone to make me happy!”  _

_ “I didn’t mean it like that! I’m just saying that you could... benefit from aspects of being in a relationship!” Eliott looked at her like she had three heads.  _

_ “Are you telling me I need to get laid?” he gasped at the sheer horror.  _

_ “Hey, I’m not saying anything like that but you have been really prissy lately!” she argued. _

_ In her defence Eliott had been… more on edge this past week. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Lucas, the love of his life, went to a party with Yann a few nights ago. And maybe he came back with someone. And maybe that someone slept over. And maybe that someone was not Eliott. And maybe Eliott was being moody about it. _

_ “Just so you know, I get laid a good amount of times,” he fought back weakly. _

_ “Oh yeah by who?”  _

_ “By my… boyfriend.” Caroline looked at him and laughed. No, she was rolling on the ground laughing.  _

_ “Yeah, okay, Eliott. Whatever you say. I’ll believe it when I see it,” she told him, wiping away her tears. _

_ “I’m not lying!”  _

_ “Okay then, what’s his name?”  _

_ “Lucas,” Eliott blurted out. It was the only name that had been on his mind all week long. The first name that came to mind when he thought of the word ‘boyfriend’ which was utterly desperate and pathetic. Pining over your friend who so clearly isn’t interested wasn’t a really good look.  _

_ “Lucas? Okay. And why don’t you tell me about this ‘Lucas’. Do you have photos of ‘Lucas’?” Eliott wanted to shut her and her annoying face up. He reached for his phone and scrolled a few swipes through his camera roll and found a picture Basile had taken of him and Lucas after they had beaten Yann and Basile at an all night, two on two Mario Kart square off. Eliott had Lucas in his arms, leaning him down as Lucas pressed a kiss to his cheek. They may have been stoned and drunk when this was taken but that didn’t matter right now.  _

_ Caroline, looked at the picture carefully before handing his phone back to him. _

_ “Why have I never heard about this ‘Lucas’ before? Hmm?” _

_ “Because you know how you get when I date! You get all involved.” She gave him a pointed look. _

_ “I do not!”  _

_ “So do!” Eliott replied. “Look how involved you get when I’m not dating someone! God, Caroline!”  _

_ “Fine, I’ll back off…” she took a pause. “I can’t wait to meet Lucas. Oh, you know what! Why don’t you bring him to the wedding.” She smiled at him with a look that called his bluff.  _

_ “If there’s a spot,” Eliott said hesitantly.  _

_ “For you, brother, I will make a spot.” _

Eliott loved Lucas so much that he accidently dragged him into this because he was the only person he could think about dating. Over the day, Eliott had thought a few times that perhaps Lucas could feel something for him. 

In the car when he let Eliott hold his hand for twenty minutes without pulling away.

When Lucas called him ‘babe’, and Eliott felt a glimmer of hope that maybe he had actually meant it.

When Lucas had looked him in the eyes and told him he glowed when he talked about art. 

When they had fallen asleep that afternoon, Eliott had yet to fully doze off by the time that Lucas was out like a light. He opened his eyes to find the younger boy, in his sleep, reaching out for him. He held his breath as Lucas snuggled up onto his chest, his legs tangled with Eliott’s. It was like a dream, and it had been Lucas’ warm embrace that made him fall asleep.

When Eliott told Lucas that in the future his husband would hold him every night, what he wanted to say was--

_ “One day, you’ll go home after a long shift at the hospital, and you’ll tell me about all the people you helped.” _

_ “What if I didn’t save anyone that day?” _

_ “Then I will hold you and tell you about how proud I am of you and that I love you.” _

Eliott eventually fell asleep, thinking about how even if there was a chance Lucas liked him, he definitely hated him now. 


	8. Saved By The Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's POV

He woke up to the alarm he had set on his phone. Today was the wedding. One more sleep and Eliott would be able to take Lucas home and hopefully put all of this behind them. He opened his eyes, realizing that not only had he rolled further into the bed in his sleep, but so had Lucas. Turning his head to the side, he came face to face with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His face looked much younger when he slept, all the worries and his rushing thoughts were lost on his face a night. His long lashes fluttered against his smooth skin as he dreamed. His hair was a soft mess that haloed around him on the pillow. He had the blanket drawn up to his chin, the fabric bunched in his hands under the covers. His heart yearned to wake up like this every morning but if this is all he would ever get, Eliott was grateful. He fought every urge he had to not reach out and brush a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. Instead, he turned his back on him and reached for his phone off the bedside table, silencing the alarm. Today his sister was getting married. He was extremely happy for her, but weddings— they were worse than Valentine's Day if you were single. The entire day is centered around true love and your one soulmate and the topic of  _ forever _ and—

“Eliott?” a small voice called from behind him. Flipping over, he found Lucas had stirred awake, but he was still mostly asleep; his eyes fluttering between closed and slightly open.

“Mmm hmm?” he hummed quietly, not trusting himself to filter his thoughts properly this early.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his eyes opening more until they were fully awake, big, glossy and bright blue. 

“For what?” 

“For freaking out. I don’t know why I did it. I’m your friend and I shouldn’t be making you feel bad about needing some help in a situation, no matter how fucking stupid it is.”  _ I’m your friend. _

“That’s okay. I deserved it anyway. I never thought my parents would put so much pressure on you. They’ve never done that with my actual relationships before. They must really like you,” Eliott smiled, his heart panging at the notion that his parents approved of Lucas. 

“I just don’t want to get their hopes up…but I made you a promise.” Lucas was sitting up now. Eliott followed suit, until they were both leaned up against the backboard. 

“I’ll tell them about everything after we get back, I promise.”

“Pinky swear?” Lucas asked, holding up his pinky. Eliott smiled down at him, before wrapping his finger around Lucas’. 

“Pinky swear.” Lucas gave Eliott a small touch on the arm, before crawling out of bed. 

“How come I look all disheveled in the morning, and you look like you just came out of three hours in hair and makeup?” Lucas shouted from the bathroom. Eliott laughed, flopping back down on the pillow.

“But ‘disheveled’ is the signature Lucas Lallemant style!” Elliott replied. Lucas made an incoherent string of sounds as a response. “What?” Eliott called out to him. A second later, Lucas appeared around the corner, toothbrush in mouth, to flip him off. 

* * *

Eliott had to suppress a gasp when he saw Lucas emerge from the washroom in his suit. He was staring down at himself, his hands fiddling with the loose tie draped around his neck. Eliott thought he might pass out if he kept holding his breath.

“Tell me how I can perfectly label the human antomy but I can’t tie this fucking tie?” Eliott smiled at him, but he didn’t see. Lucas was too focused on the tie.

“Here,” Eliott moved toward him. “Let me.” Lucas lifted his chin, as Eliott carefully took the blue strip of material between his fingers. He tried to ignore the big blue eye watching his face with a soft expression. Sure he had stood this close to him before, but the feeling Eliott had right now, his fingers so close to his skin that he could brush against him, made him feel a jolt of electricity. This right here was  _ Lucas. _ Not his fake boyfriend, or his friend, or roommate. No this was  _ Lucas _ . The one who had been so nervous to make a good impression on his parents when he didn’t really have to. The one who reached for him in his sleep. The one who had stolen Eliott’s heart the moment he opened the door to meet him for the first time. The one who at this very moment, reached up to sweep a strand of hair out of Eliott’s eye. It was a mindless action, as if he wasn’t aware that he was doing it. His fingers grazed against his skin and Eliott felt his heart rate spike.

“There you go,” Eliott said, swallowing. He smoothed down Lucas’ suit jacket, his hands pressing against his chest. Lucas looked down at the tie, which was tucked under his collar, perfectly knotted, and then to Eliott’s hands which rested against his lapels. 

Eliott swallowed as his eyes flickered to Lucas’ slightly parted lips, and it was like time slowed around him. Their gazes finally landed on each other, their eyes holding the other in their vision. 

“We should get going,” Lucas finally spoke. “You can’t be late for the photos with your sister.” But neither of them moved.

“Yeah, I can’t be late for that…” Eliott agreed, but still, they didn’t break away. Eliott’s hand raised to Lucas’ face, his thumb brushing over his jaw. The smaller boy closed his eyes and leaned into his touch as their foreheads came together. He could feel Lucas' warm breath on his mouth, the smell of peppermint and the faint reminisce of sleep. 

“ELIOTT!” A pounding knock came down on their bedroom door and Lucas pulled away, startled. Lucas locked his eyes on the ground as he rushed to the door and swung it open. Eliott could see Isabelle over his shoulder, from where he now stood awkwardly alone.

“We’ve just finished the solo photos of the bride, and we’re just about ready to start the family shots. Is Eliott ready?” she asked, Lucas. 

“Yeah. Eliott?” Lucas called for him, tossing him a glance. Eliott walked over to them.

“Alright then, let’s go.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There always has to be an iconic, classic, cliché "almost kiss". No matter how much it's uses, no matter how much I roll my eyes when it happens, IT'S ICONIC. It is a legal requirement for this type of AU and y'all can't say otherwise.


	9. Nyctophobia and Metathesiophobia

Lucas was not okay. He tried everything to get his body to stop shaking. He stood off to the side, watching Eliott and his family take photos with Caroline— who looked as beautiful as one might if they spent thousands and thousands of dollars on their dress, hair and makeup. She may have been the centre of attention today, but Lucas couldn’t keep his eyes off Eliott, who flawlessly stole the spotlight by just standing there. Although, Lucas could be a bit biased as his eyes always drifted to Eliott.

“Alright let’s get one of the happy parents!” The photographer told them, as Isabelle ushered Eliott out of the way. Lucas straightened his posture as Eliott came to stand next to him, their backs both leaned against the wall. 

“I’m sorry,” Eliott said, bumping his shoulder, causing a trill to run down Lucas’ spine.

“For what?” Lucas questioned, casting a look up at him. Eliott began fidgeting with the ring on his index finger, twisting it as he tilted his head to the side and whispered,

“For getting interrupted.” Lucas blushed, but kept his eyes focused on the photographer as he tried to get the perfect shot of Eliott’s parents. He could feel the older boy’s eyes on him, as he avoided his contact.

“You don’t need to apologize for that,” Lucas’ voice was steady, but on the inside his nerves were wired.

“I guess not,” Eliott agreed. “But I can still be disappointed.” The statement had been effective in pulling Lucas’ eyes back to him.

“Disappointed?” 

“Were you not?” Eliott’s stare looked right through him, making Lucas suddenly very self-conscious.

“Yeah.” The coroner of Eliott’s lip tugged upwards, at Lucas’ answer.

They didn’t have time to finish their conversation, before they were all being escorted down the ceremony space. Outside it was a beautifully sunny May day, with a nice breeze. Hundreds of guests were arriving, and following wooden signs with the words “ _ Ceremony this way” _ in fancy calligraphy. Another lady who Isabelle had introduced as Katerina, her assistant, guided them.

The ceremony was being held in the courtyard. A sea of white chairs filled the cobblestone space. Flowers of light purple, blue and white were defining the centre aisle, and drew the eye to the bottom of the walk. A simple, white arch was bordering the perfect view of rolling acres of land and trees. Guests had already begun to be seated.

“Family of the bride--” Katerina began, walking down the centre, motioning for them to follow. “--sits to the left and you will be in the front row.” She gestured with a swoop of her hand to the first four seats. “Father of the bride, as rehearsed yesterday, you will escrote your daughter down the aisle, pausing--” and she pointed with a pen to where the first row ended, “just here to give her away. Then you will take this first seat.” Andre nodded, and allowed Katerina to drag him back up the centre, to make him wait in the back. Jacinthe gave him a little wave goodbye, before taking her spot in the second chair.

“It’s really nice,” Eliott said, standing next to Lucas, looking out at the view. He put his hands in his pockets, and leaned on his left foot. Even when he wasn’t trying, Eliott looked camera ready.

“It’s beautiful,” Lucas observed, his eyes stuck on where the tops of the trees flowed into the clear blue sky. Eliott hummed in agreement, a gentle sound that was almost melodic. Eliott tilted his head up to the sky, closing his eyes as a breeze blew by.

“I can’t believe this is all just an hour outside of Paris,” Lucas noted.

“Sick of the brick buildings and narrow streets?” Eliott teased, his eyes still closed. After a moment he added,“Change is good, sometimes.”

“But not always.” Lucas had meant it to come off as a passing comment, but Eliott had caught the duality of it.

“Have you always been scared of change?” Eliott’s voice wasn’t harsh, or judgemental, but rather curious. Lucas shrugged, not checking to see if Eliott’s eyes had opened.

“I’m not scared of it,” Lucas said, defensively. Eliott let out a huff of air. Lucas sent him a glare. “I’m not.” 

“Just like you’re not scared of the dark?” Lucas crossed his arms, turning his body to Eliott.

“I am  _ not _ scared of the dark. That was one time.” 

_ “Eliott!” Lucas screamed for. He could hear Eliott’s footsteps running into the living room.  _

_ “What happened? Are you okay?” Eliott called out. All the lights had gone out in their apartment with the storm. Lucas didn’t know why he screamed, or why Eliott’s name was the thing he screamed. It had just bubbled out of him with the surprise of the power outage. _

_ “I’m fine. The power’s out.” He could only see a vague outline of the older boy, but he could hear him let out a breath—-a sigh of relief. _

_ “Fuck, Lucas. You scared me.” Lucas was quiet. “Wait, are you scared of the dark?”  _

_ “No!” Lucas shouted, defensively. “Of course I’m not!”  _

_ “Then why’d you scream for me?” _

_ “I...” what was he going to say? That it was instinctive? How stupid would that be? Eliott moved to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “It’s okay to be scared of the dark.” _

_ “I am not scared of the dark!”  _

“Sure, Lucas. Whatever you say,” Eliott told him, holding back a laugh. “But next time our power goes out, don’t be calling me in to protect you.” 

“I did not call you to protect me,” Lucas muttered. After a pause, he turned back to the skyline. “I’m not afraid of change. It’s just whenever it comes, it fucks with everything.” 

“That’s kind of the point of change—that it just shows up and shakes things up.” 

“Yeah but it always comes in and ruins something good. Change is never something good for me, ever. I’m not that lucky.” 

“Change is not always good, but I’m sure it’s helped you out,” Eliott challenged. Lucas scoffed.

“When my mom got sick, my dad left, my life got all fucked up. I start university and my life just gets more stressful. You moved it and—” he cut himself off, stopping the words from flowing out of him like a river. Eliott shifted beside him.

“Was I not a good change?” he asked, carefully. Lucas dragging his teeth across his bottom lip.

“You were a complicated change.”

“But was I a good change?” Lucas didn’t answer, just stared out into the unknown. Eliott stood them for a few more moments, waiting for a response. When he didn’t get one, he walked off. Lucas dropped his face into his hand, letting out the breath he was holding in.  _ You were a painful change. I walk on eggshells around you because I don’t want to ruin our friendship with complicated feelings. You were the best change. You make me happy to wake up everyday even when I’m mad at you. _ He took another moment to collect himself before returning to take his seat. Eliott sat to the edge of his chair, inclined towards his mother rather than Lucas. Lucas shook the observation from his head and sat down. It didn’t necessarily mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyctophobia: the fear of the dark  
> Metathesiophobia: the fear of change


	10. The Snapping Of The Rubber Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' POV

The ceremony was as nice as one could expect from a total stranger’s wedding. He didn’t cry when they said their vows, or when they shared their first kiss as a married couple. He had no ties to either of these people and to be honest, Lucas had zoned out from the moment she walked down the aisle. His own thoughts blocked him from focusing on the couple. Instead, his eyes looked right past them, as his mind wandered. 

It was over before Lucas knew it, and everyone was getting up to leave for the reception space inside. Andre looked over to Lucas and Eliott curiously. If he had guessed something was up, his suspicions were confirmed when he noticed that Eliott didn’t wrap his arm around Lucas on their walk back to the mansion. Lucas kept his eyes from meeting Eliott’s father's in hope of sparing himself an awkward conversation, but once Eliott’s parents slipped inside, Lucas grabbed Eliott by the wrist and began dragging him away from the group. He led him down the grand front steps and around a corner, which was already empty; all the guests having rushed inside for appetizers. Eliott tugged himself free from Lucas’ hold, causing the latter to stop in his tracks.

“What do you want, Lucas?” Eliott asked him, frustrated.

“They think we’re fighting,” Lucas told him blandly, crossing his arms. Eliott pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “Haven’t you seen the looks your dad’s been giving us for the past hour? Why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you and we’re not fighting, okay?” Eliott said, dropping his arm down to his side. 

“Then why are you all…” Lucas gestured with his hands at Eliott.

“All what?” He stood with his hands on his hips. Lucas mimicked his stance. 

“Moody.” Eliott gave a laugh.

“ _Moody?_ ”

“Yeah, moody. You didn’t make a single comment throughout the entire ceremony— and don’t tell me you were too emotional. There were plenty of obvious jokes you could have made. You sat as far away as you could get from me. Do you want people to think we’re together or not because I’m starting to get confused? I could have left last night, but I didn’t because I made a promise to a friend and I keep my promises.” Lucas was glad that they were outside in the broad daylight, or else he might have strangled Eliott right now. Eliott’s face hadn’t shifted from his previous look of frustration and annoyance. 

“I hate it when you call me that,” Eliott spoke up, taking a step towards him. Lucas stood his ground. 

“What did I call you?” 

“ _Friend.”_ He spat the word out like it was poisonous. Lucas held his stare.

“That’s what you are, aren’t you? My _friend_?” Lucas spoke, purposefully egging him on.

“No. Yann is your friend. Basile and Arthur are your friends. I’m not your friend.” They were standing toe to toe.

“Oh?” Lucas asked him, tilting his chin up. After a moment passed by, Lucas lost all patience. He grabbed Eliott by the lapels of his grey suit jacket and dragged him down to meet his lips. At first, Eliott was ridged, not having expected Luacs to make the first move, but he soon melted into it. Eliott took Lucas by the hips, pulling him closer to his body as Lucas let go of the jacket and slid his hands up his chest, hooking his arms around his neck. Eliott’s lips were soft and warm, and tasted like mint, and as his teeth nipped at Lucas’ bottom lip, it sent a shiver down his spine. Lucas opened his mouth for him, and the older boy moaned against the kiss as it deepened. Lucas' mind was reeling, barely processing what was happening, as they clung onto each other as if the other might disappear from their grasp at any moment. Eliott leaned Lucas back against his forearm, his hold shifting from the shorter boy’s hips to across his back. As he got dipped, Lucas couldn’t help but laugh, breaking away from the kiss, his eyes closed and head leaned back. Eliott brought him back up, pressing him to his chest.

“You’re beautiful when you laugh,” Eliott whispered into his ear. Lucas ducked his head, hiding his smile in the other boy’s jacket, a blush spreading high on his cheeks. This was it. This moment was everything. 


	11. The Three Step Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's POV

Eliott watched his sister smiling with tears in her eyes as her husband Denis, swayed with her for their first dance. A melodic love song played in the background, one that Eliott couldn’t remember the name of, but he would be lying if he said that it wasn’t because his mind was elsewhere. All he could think about as he watched the bride and groom, was the fact that Lucas’ hand was in his and it was for real this time. It wasn’t for show anymore. This boy— this beautiful boy was his now and nothing could keep his mind from thinking about how if only he had built up the courage sooner…

“What are you thinking about?” Lucas asked, his lips on Eliott’s ear. Eliott bit the inside of his cheek. If it wasn’t his sister’s wedding and if they hadn’t been dressed in expensive rental suits, Eliott would have carried Lucas up to their room and torn the layers of clothes away.

“About the socially acceptable amount of time one has to stay before ditching their sister’s wedding.”. 

“Till the very end,” Lucas told him. Eliott looked at him and leaned into his ear.

“But I’m  _ tired _ ,” he whispered. Lucas raised his eyebrow, the corner of his lips twitching.

“We can sneak out at nine.”  _ I am in love with this boy _ .

* * *

The chateau at night looked like a fairytale castle, with the light pouring out from all the windows, and the fairy lights that had been strung up for the wedding like it was christmas, shined in the dark. The fountain had been turned on and it made a calm soothing sound as the water gushed from it. They walked down the grand steps, fingers laced together, as they bounded for no destination in particular. Lucas had suggested they get some fresh air, away from the hordes of guests and shitty music. A comfortable silence enveloped them as they strolled around the side of the mansion. Eliott had never gone this far on the property, and now that he thought about it, never went on a proper tour of the house itself. So many rooms to discover, so little time. 

Eliott looked and spotted a small path that led off the cobblestone and through some trees. If he lived here, he would have explored every inch of this place. The countless secret entrances that had been lost over the centuries, the winding hidden paths through the small woods which surrounded the acers. Eliott felt Lucas lean his head on his shoulder as they continued in silence.

“I only got as far as step one,” Eliott spoke up, the only voice to be heard for miles. They had only passed a few dozen people who were milling about the front of the chateau, but had seen no other people beyond that. The further they ventured along its permintered, the more in solitude they were.

“Hmm?” Lucas hummed, from beside him. 

“In my three step plan to sweep you off your feet. I only got as far as step one.” Lucas perked up, lifting his head from Eliott’s arm to see his face.

“What? You had a plan? Seriously?”

“Embarrassingly, serious,” he admitted, with a side glance down. Lucas had settled once again against him, his face of general contentment. His small relaxed smile made his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“What was step one?” he asked, after a moment.

“Well,” Eliott began. “It all started with when I moved in. I say it was a three step plan, but it was more like three major steps and then sub-steps. Step One: Flirting.”

“Ooh, flirting. Very creative,” Lucas teased. “Tell me, Mr. Demaury, what flirting did you do?”

“I will have you know good sir,” Eliott started. “That my flirting was excellent, and it was your eyes which failed to see my charming and obvious hints.” Lucas gave an amused scoft. 

“Go on then. Tell me what I missed.”

“Did you ever notice when we would be in the same room, I’d move around you, just close enough that my shoulder would brush yours. Or when I’d hand you something and I’d make our hands touch. Or whenever we would accidentally bump into each other, I would steady you by touching your back.” Eliott demonstrated by slipping his hand from Lucas’ and moving it to the small of his back. He returned his arm back to his side, so Lucas could rest his head once again. The other boy, who had been looking off into the distance, listening, he gave a frustrated laugh, before slapping Eliott’s arm. 

“Do you realize how infuriating those moments were?” Lucas exclaimed, his eyes wide. Eliott chuckled at his reaction. “Do you know how many nights I stayed awake contemplating whether you liked me or I was reading too much into things?” Eliott’s eyes sparkled as they looked down at him.

“You thought about me at night?” Eliott’s voice was sweet. Lucas blushed.

“Probably just as much as you flirted with my oblivious ass,” Lucas replied before taking a pause. Once again, the comfortable silence emerged, leaving only the sound of their steps to fill the air. A breeze passed them, the night getting colder as it went on. They were far away now, unable to hear the music floating out of the open windows and doors. 

“A month ago,” Lucas’ soft voice broke the silence. There was a hesitation in his tone, capturing Eliott’s attention. “I couldn’t sleep. My insomnia had gotten worse and it had been days maybe a week since I had actually got any rest, but there was one night where I was so anxious that I couldn’t even lay in my bed.” Lucas took a pause, his eyes shimmering in the moonlight. 

Eliott’s favourite colour had always been red ever since he was a kid. Red meant love and passion but it also could be a warning or anger. It was so versatile, that no matter what Eliott was feeling, the colour red described him perfectly. Until he met Lucas. Now his favourite colour was blue. He used to think blue was a boring colour, but he was wrong. It was the colour of wonder and brightness and hope, but also sadness and loss, but one thing it was never, and that was boring. 

“I didn’t know what to do anymore,” Lucas continued. “So I went to your room, and you were laying in your bed asleep so peacefully. I don’t really know why I came to your door. I don’t know what my mind wanted from you. Maybe just to see you, or just so you could tell me everything was okay and to go back to sleep. Maybe a part of me wanted you to open your arms and let me sleep in them.” Eliott listened as his voice got softer, and his grip around Eliott’s arm tightened. “But I didn’t wake you up. I just went back to my room and sat waiting until you got up for the day so that I could run into you in the kitchen.” Lucas fell silent. The story broke Eliott’s heart. He wished he could have gone back in time and woken up when Lucas needed him. Eliott looked up at the sky. It was as clear as the day had been--stars shining the brightest he had ever seen them shine. He closed his eyes for a moment, trusting that Lucas would guide him as they kept walking.

“You were the only thing on my mind the day my sister kept trying to set me up with her friend,” Eliott told him, taking his turn to break the silence. “I didn’t lie when I said that your name was the first one I thought of. I just didn’t tell you that it was because you had taken up my every waking minute.”

“I still can’t believe you got into a fight with your sister. You seem like good friends,” Lucas commented, as they rounded another coroner.

“I was so on edge that day, that I just snapped.”

“What got you all worked up?” 

“You,” Eliott said, looking ahead. He could feel Lucas’ eyes on him.

“What did I do?” His voice wasn’t offended, but instead, it was apologetic. Eliott shifted.

“I had been upset all week at the point when I lost it, because… the Friday before you had gone out with the guys and you had come back with someone…” A small  _ oh _ escaped Lucas’ lips. “I had no right to be upset. You’re a grown up who can sleep with whoever you want but… I couldn’t help but be a bit jealous.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t sleep with him.” Eliott hadn’t realized that he had stopped walking, until Lucas stood in front of him.

“Really?” Eliott asked, searching for confirmation in his eyes. Lucas put his hands on Eliott’s chest, running his lapels between his fingers, before holding on to them.

“Yes, really. I saw you sitting in the chair by the window. You were lost in thought, sketching something. When I came in, you looked up at me with a smile and you probably tried to hide it but, I saw your face change when you saw that I was with someone. I was drunk off my ass and I thought I imagined that you cared. You went to bed and I was in my room with the guy and all I could think about was how much more I’d rather have been with you. Even if it was just sitting there watching you drawing. So I kicked him out and went to bed instead.” 

“I’m realizing that our entire relationship could have progressed differently if we just talked to each other,” Eliott said looking down at Lucas with realization. 

“Hindsight’s a bitch,” Lucas agreed. “We could have been together a long time ago.” 

“I was just so worried that you wouldn’t want me,” Eliott admitted. Lucas reached up and put a hand on his face.

“How could I not?” Eliott looked away, but Lucas turned him back to him.

“I come with so much baggage,” Eliott said, quietly. Lucas chuckled pressing his head into the taller boy’s chest.

“Fuck. If you have baggage then I’m an goddamn airport. With all my daddy issues, and my mommy issues, and my anxieties, and my insomnia, and my stress, and my self-destructive tendencies, I make you look like the least problematic person in this universe!” Lucas pulled his head back so that he could look into Eliott’s eyes. “If you don’t think I could want you because you’re bipolar, then you really can’t want me, the newly crowned most problematic person in this universe.” Eliott laughed at that and Lucas smiled like he had won the lottery. 

“I’ve wanted you since the first day I met you,” Eliott told him, surprising even himself with the amount of honesty that punctuated the confession.

“God, Eliott. You fucking had me. You had me the whole time!” Eliott couldn’t pull Lucas to him fast enough. He crashed their lips together, a sigh escaping from Lucas’ mouth as he relaxed into Eliott’s arms. The kiss that they had shared earlier, it was a passionate kiss that was in the heat of the moment, built up by suffocating tension. It was their first kiss and meant everything to Eliott but it only brought on questions and worries of  _ What does this mean now?  _ But right now, as Eliott pressed Lucas up against the side of the chateau, this kiss meant something different. This kiss had no questions attached to it. It was a kiss of relief. They had both just confessed their feelings for each other. There was no more  _ what if this is only… what if he doesn’t… _ No, Eliott knew that this kiss was the start of a relationship that both of them had longed for. 

“Eliott,” Lucas breathed, leaning his back against the wall. Eliott’s mouth found a home on his exposed neck, nipping at his skin with his teeth. While he did, Eliott used one hand to loosen Lucas’ tie and top buttons, while the other pressed firmly on the shorter boy’s hip. Lucas’ fingers tangled themself in his hair, tugged at strands. Eliott moaned, his lips making good use of the newly uncovered surface area, as he pulled back the collar of Lucas’ dress shirt.

“If you keep this up,” Lucas panted, his hands sliding down from Eliott’s hair to his chest. “I’m going to take you right here.” Eliott pulled his mouth away from the boy’s neck and met his eyes with a hunger. 

“Is that a threat?” Lucas’s swollen lips parted slightly before curling into a wicked smirk.

“That’s a promise.” Eliott kept their stare as he buttoned Lucas’ shirt back up. Lucas’ blue eyes were full of want. They looked at Eliott like he was the only thing in the entire universe, and all he wanted was him. He smoothed down Lucas’ shirt, his hands stopping just above his belt. Lucas’s gaze dared him, with a sharpness.  _ Don’t test me. _ Eliott smiled innocently at him.  _ I wouldn’t dream of it.  _ He gripped the tie in his hands, and pulled it snug around his neck.

“How do I look?” Lucas asked, with a playful tone.

“If you want to make it to our bedroom, I wouldn’t ask me to answer that,” Eliott warned him, taking a step away, to let Lucas off the wall.

“Was that a threat?”

“That’s a promise,” Eliott answered. Lucas licked his lips, and Eliott just wanted to lower his head and catch them between his. Before he could act on his impulse, Lucas had already pushed himself off the wall and began running back up the way they had come. 

“What the--” Eliott said, registering what had happened. Lucas laughed already almost out of sight.

“It’s nine o’clock and I don’t know about you, but I’m tired!” Lucas shouted over his shoulder at him, pausing when he reached the corner of the house. He winked at Eliott before taking off around the bend. Eliott sprinted after him. 

  
  



	12. I Wasn't Looking For You But You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's POV

Eliott had caught up with Lucas, who was waiting at the entrance. 

“You fucker,” Eliott said, trying to catch his breath, putting his hands on his knees. “How can you run so fast?” Lucas was standing at the top of the steps, as if he hadn’t just sprinted like two laps in distance. Eliott stood up straight. 

“Lots of stamina,” Lucas announced the latter with a lift of his eyebrows. Eliott choked on air. Lucas laughed, tossing his head back.

“There you boys are!” Lucas spun around. Andre had been looking for them. “I—are you okay, Eliott?” Eliott was still trying to catch his breath. 

“For someone who looks inshape you are extremely out of it,” Lucas teased him, as he began to climb stairs. 

“What’d you do? Run around the house?” Andre joked, but Eliott didn’t laugh.

“Yes,” he said to his dad, before pointing to Lucas. “He made me.” Lucas raised his hands in surrender. 

“You brought this on yourself.” _You’re the one who wanted to get hot and heavy._ Eliott glared at him. Lucas blew him a kiss as he reached the top of the stairs. “Come on, my love. Let’s get you some water,” Lucas said, wrapping his arm around Eliott. _My love._

“Yes let's go inside. They’re just about to cut the cake,” Andre agreed, walking with them through the doors.

“Do we have to stick around for that? I’m really tired,” Eliott said to his father, while pressing his fingers into Lucas’ waist. Lucas nudged him, with his hip.

“Oh, come on Eliott. You have to have a piece of cake. It’s your sister’s wedding.” 

So now Eliott was being forced to wait until his sister and his brother-in-law cut into a six tier cake, decorated with gold leaf and adorned by lilac and light blue flowers.

“It’s gotta be worth more than a car,” Lucas bet, staring at it. Eliott nodded in agreement.

“Or at least our rent.” A soft love song began to play in the background. “We haven’t danced a lot tonight,” Eliott noted.

“I can’t dance. Unless it’s two am, I’m drunk and I have a hot someone in my arms,” he whispered the latter part. “Then I’m an unbelievable dancer.” Eliott needed to remember to bring Lucas to a party soon. 

“But you don’t need talent to slow dance. You just have to stand in one spot and sway. Slow dancing was made so talentless people don’t have an excuse when their insanely attractive date asks them to dance.” Eliott held out his hand. Lucas rolled his eyes, but let himself get dragged away. But rather than pull him onto the dance floor, he brought him away to the open patio door, where the indoors blended with the outdoors. The fairy lights from the front of the house had been carried throughout the decor and were now lining the patio. There was no one outside, as the wind picked up. But with the breeze, the music was carried outside. Eliott took Lucas’ arms and wrapped them around his waist, and he draped his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders. He brought their foreheads together and they swayed as the song faded into another slow one.

* * *

After the cake, Eliott and Lucas wished everyone a goodnight, before trying to leave the room  without running. 

As the door shut behind them, their hands were on each other, frantically undoing pieces of clothes, without ruining them. They were rented after all. Suits came off and Lucas was backing Eliott towards the bed, without breaking their kiss. 

Eliott’s hands were running up Lucas’ bare back, across his chest, down his sides— he couldn’t stop touching him. They managed to make it without knocking anything over in the presteenly decorated chateau. Lucas pushed Eliott onto the mattress, before climbing onto him and straddling his hips. Eliott looked up at him, reaching up to brush his hair back, taking in how beautiful he was. The room was only lit by the bedside lamps, which were bathing them in a yellow, warm glow. Lucas leaned down and kissed him, this time slowly, like they had all the time in the world. He was holding Eliott’s face, his thumbs running over his cheeks, with a gentle touch. He placed a hand on Lucas’ waist and another drew up his spine to the back of his neck. 

Lucas’ mouth tasted like sugar, of chocolate and strawberries from the wedding cake. Eliott deepened the kiss, welcoming a soft moan of pleasure from Lucas. The sound was like a spark to him, wanting to hear it again and again. Eliott hooked his arm around Lucas’ waist, and leveraging his body, he flipped them over. Lucas was now under him, looking up at him with a look of hunger. Eliott placed a kiss at the base of his neck, trailing down. Another in the dip between his chest. Another above his belly button. Another just above the waistband of his boxers. His eyes flickered up at Lucas, a silent question hung in the air.

“Yes,” Lucas answered, his voice teetering between a plea and moan. Eliott wondered how different this whole night would have been had he not asked Lucas to come. If instead, he let himself be talked into meeting Caroline’s single friend? Would he have found himself trying to drink away a lingering memory of Lucas? Or getting drunk enough that he wouldn’t think about Lucas when he would have inevitably found himself in bed with her after too many shots? What if Lucas had left last night, catching a train back into Paris, leaving Eliott to embarrassingly explain to everyone why his ‘boyfriend’ had up and left? In any other version of this weekend, did they confess their feelings for each other? In any other version of this weekend, did they end up like this? Lucas gripping bed sheets in his hands, and Eliott not being able to stop touching him. 

_ “I’m telling you, Eliott. Parallel universes exist. They’re real,” Lucas argued, as he passed the blunt back to Eliott. They were laying on the floor of their living room, staring up at the blank ceiling. _

_ “What do you mean?” Eliott asked, letting out a puff of smoke. _

_ “There are an infinite amount of Lucases, in infinite amounts of universes and between all of us, we have tried every possible outcome in life.” _

_ “So there are different versions of you?” _

_ “Yeah, but it can be as big as, Lucas #459 is a woman in Spain or as small as Lucas #293 is laying on the floor exactly like this, living the exact same life but just those curtains are yellow,” he said motioning to their draps. _

_ “Yellow curtains?”  _

_ “Yellow curtains,” Lucas replied. Eliott laughed. _

_ “I think you’ve smoked too much weed.” Lucas elbowed him in the side. “Ow! Okay, okay. So, if there are billions of Lucases, that means there has to be billions of Eliotts.” _

_ “Yup.” _

_ “Does that mean that Lucases and Eliotts are always entwined in some way? Or can a Lucas exist without an Eliott?” _

_ “No,” Lucas answered quickly. “For every Lucas there’s an Eliott. It’s just how we meet, or what our relationship is like, or how old we are--- it’s all different.” _

_ “So in one universe I could be like your teacher and in another universe we could be…” He wanted to say ‘together’ but stopped himself. _

_ “Be what?” Lucas asked, turning over to look at him, his blue eyes hanging on to his trailed off sentence.  _

_ “I don’t remember,” Eliott lied, Lucas laughed, snatching the blunt from him and putting it out.  _

_ “I think we’ve both had enough.” _

Eliott kissed Lucas, their breaths still short. 

“I’m the luckiest Eliott in all the universes,” he told him, pulling back enough to speak. Lucas looked at him with a sparkle in his eye, before crawling out from under him, and changing positions. Lucas looked down at him and hesitated. After a moment he said, 

“You’re the good kind of change— the best kind of change, and you always were.” It was Eliott’s turn to have a sparkle in his eye.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured them dancing to "Die Alone" by Finneas


	13. What Happens Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas' POV

Once they got back to the apartment, it was like walking into an airconditioned store during a heatwave. It was home. They were home. Not that living in a castle wasn’t fun for a day or two, but Lucas was happy to get away from the feeling that he was going to break something extremely expensive. In the car ride, they decided to talk about their living situation, which was now them moving in together as a couple.

_“I think you’re right. Let’s just keep our own rooms. It’ll be like we’re living in tiny apartments, inside the actual apartment,” Eliott chuckled, as they drove back onto the main highway._

_“Well just so you know, my roommate is pretty chill, so I don’t think he’ll mind if you sleepover every now and then,” Lucas teased. Eliott gave him a side glance._

_“Hmm, I see. Well my roommate’s a pain in my ass sometimes so we’ll have to work on a case-by-case schedule.” Lucas leaned over and pinched Eliott’s arm. “I kid! My roommate is ten times better than yours and he’s so much easier on the eyes.” Lucas rolled his eyes._

Lucas walked into his room and took one look at all the textbooks and study notes strewn about his bed and groaned. It was Sunday night, and he had a test tomorrow afternoon. Sighing, he dropped his bag by his desk, which was covered with even more school shit.

Lucas shifted some stuff over on his bed, and took a seat within the hurricane of school. 

An hour or so later, a knock came at his door. 

“Yeah?” he called out, looking up from his book. Eliott opened the door and peeked his head in. 

“I got us some food, since I’m still banned from the kitchen.” He gave Lucas a pouty face. Lucas wiggled a pen at him.

“Just because we’re dating now, does not mean I’m lifting your kitchen ban. You are banned for life. For life!” Lucas warned him. Eliott rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I get it. I make one mistake--”

“You cause a small fire in our kitchen, Eliott,” Lucas said plainly. They still haven’t gotten the burning smell out of the oven. 

“Well the kitchen lives to fight another day.”

“Not if you cook again, it won’t.” 

“Your confidence in me, warms my heart, babe,” Eliott announced, sarcastically. “So are you coming?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.” 

After dinner, Lucas was back on his bed, ready to stab his eyes out, when his phone dinged.

> **ELIOTT**
> 
> Hey.

Lucas looked up from his bed. With his door open, he could see into Eliott’s room. He was sprawled on his back on his bed,while his head hung upside over the edge of the mattress.

> **LUCAS**
> 
> Hey
> 
> **ELIOTT**
> 
> My roommate is going to be busy all night. 
> 
> Wanna come over? 

Lucas looked across the hall again. Eliott had yet to move. 

> **LUCAS**
> 
> Sounds tempting
> 
> But you live really far away
> 
> **ELIOTT**
> 
> Pleaseeeeeee
> 
> Come over
> 
> I miss you…
> 
> **LUCAS**
> 
> I saw you two hours ago
> 
> **ELIOTT**
> 
> Feels like forever
> 
> Would you come over if I told you I was naked?

Lucas looked up from his phone. Eliott was still hanging off his bed, fully dressed, unmoving.

> **ELIOTT**
> 
> Made you look.

“I hate you!” Lucas shouted down the hall. Eliott flipped onto his stomach and blew him a kiss.

“Such big words from such a tiny baby!” Eliott challenged.

“Oh, bite me,” Lucas shouted. 

“Come over here and I just might,” Eliott teased. Lucas flipped him off.

> **ELIOTT**
> 
> My roommate is in a pissy mood
> 
> Come over so we can annoy him
> 
> **LUCAS**
> 
> Great idea. I’m on my way

Lucas tossed his phone onto his bed and walked across the hall. 

“What took you so long?” Eliott asked, as Lucas threw himself on top of him. Lucas kissed him, running his fingers through his soft brown hair.

“My stupid roommate,” Lucas answered, after pulling away.

“Next time, I’ll have to come over to your place and we can annoy him too.” Eliott pressed another kiss to Lucas’ mouth.

Lucas knew that he thought Eliott was cute when they met for the first time.

Lucas knew that he had a crush on Eliott two weeks after Eliott moved in.

Lucas knew that he loved Eliott two months after Eliott moved in.

Lucas knew that Eliott liked him back six months after Eliott moved in.

Now, laying on Eliott’s bed, Lucas knew that he was going to marry Eliott one day. 

  
  



	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's POV.

Eliott sat on his parent’s sofa, Lucas tucked between his legs, tuning in and out of the conversation happening around him. His parents were excitedly asking questions, to which thankfully, Lucas was answering on behalf of both of them. Eliott was too busy watching how Lucas’ eyes lit up as he talked, and listening to the cadence of his voice as he discussed their plans. Eliott had his arm hooked around Lucas’ torso, holding him against his chest, with an unrelenting grip. The younger boy didn’t seem to mind, as he was too lost in the debate over which shade of blue to pick. 

“That one,” Eliott interjected for the first time in a while. He plucked the swatch from Lucas’ hand and held it up to his fiancé’s eyes. “It’s a perfect match.” Lucas blushed, taking the sample piece of fabric back. Eliott’s parents shared a look between them that had become a regular unspoken ‘ _ how cute’ _ ever since they had been introduced to Lucas _. _

“Capri blue #5436 it is then,” Lucas announced reading the tag on the swatch.

“Blue is a lovely colour choice boys,” Jacinthe agreed, sipping her coffee. 

“Hopefully we have a nice day,” Lucas prayed, crossing his fingers. Eliott smiled at how much Lucas cared. “Do you remember how nice a day it was for Caroline’s wedding? I don’t know what god she prayed to or what sacrifice she had to make, but we need to find out.” Eliott laughed knowing fully well that the other man was being completely serious. Lucas nudged him, trying to wiggle from his hold in retaliation but Eliott wouldn’t let him leave. 

“No, you’re mine,” Eliott fought back, tightening his arms. Lucas eventually gave up and let Eliott pull him back down. 

“Lucas is turning as blue as the swatch, poor thing. Let him go, Eliott,” Jacinthe berated, but not without a small air of amusement. Eliott, under the scornful eye of his mother, released Lucas. The younger boy stood up and adjusted himself before, sitting back down, but this time in Eliott’s lap. 

“Much better,” Lucas sighed, finally able to breath. Eliott snuggled his face into Lucas’ neck. Still after all these years, he was the most intoxicating person; Eliott could get high off of how he smelled. 

“Hello, hello!” A voice called from the door. Andre and Jacinthe called Caroline to the living room. Suddenly a little blur of blonde hair came running into the room, jumping at Elliot and Lucas. 

“Uncle Lucas! Uncle Eliott!” the little five year old giggled. Andrea climbed into Lucas’ lap until both she and Lucas were stacked on top of Eliott. They both hugged her, engulfing her in their arms.

“Hey, princess,” Eliott said, kissing the top of her head. Lucas smiled down at her.

“How’s our little flower girl?” he asked, running his fingers through her hair. She gave them a toothy smile and nodded.

“Mommy, bought croissants at the bakery!” 

“Hello to you too, Andrea,” her grandpa laughed, watching the scene loving look in his eyes. Andrea had completely bypassed her grandparents for her favourite uncles. She giggled, as she crawled away from Lucas and ran to them on the opposite sofa. She sat between the two, Jacinthe speaking to her in a quiet voice. The little girl nodded, and answered trivial questions.

“How’s my favorite brother and Eliott?” Caroline asked walking in, with a white box from the bakery. She placed it on the coffee table. Lucas waved at her. 

“How are you feeling?” Eliott asked his sister. She took off her coat, revealing her five month old baby bump. She shrugged, before sitting in the love seat. She rested her hand on her stomach.

“Better. Not great, but better. So what have you been talking about?” 

“They’ve been talking colours,” Andre answered, pointing to the table which was full of colour samples. “While I sit here lost, as per usual.”

“We were just reminiscing about how lovely your wedding day was,” Jacinthe added.

“Lucas wants to know what kind of sacrifice we have to make for our weather to be as good as yours was. Are we talking human? Sheep?” Eliott spoke up. Caroline laughed at the joke. “Oh, no, Lucas is serious. I have a goat on stand by.” Lucas rolled his eyes.

“He’s joking…” Lucas corrected. “A little.”

“I just did your basic praying. ‘Hey universe. Want to help a girl out?’ Boom. No rain.” Lucas looked at her with serious eyes, mentally taking notes. Eliott found this entire ordeal to be both ideodic and endearing at the same time. “Ah, my wedding. Feels like it was just yesterday.”

“May 14th. 6 years ago,” Eliott announced, receiving an odd look from everyone in the room, except Lucas.

“You remember the date?” Caroline asked, slightly amused. Eliott blushed, hiding in Lucas’ shirt. 

“It was an important day for us,” Lucas tried to explain. “I’ll never forget it.” Eliott smiled up at him.

“What happened on that day?” Jacinthe asked, as she grabbed a pastry from the box and handed it to Andrea. The engaged couple shared a look.

“Wait, did you not tell them?” Lucas asked in a whisper, although everyone could hear him. Eliott thought back.

“No. I guess not. We got back and then… you know….”  _ I was too distracted by your ass for weeks. Literally _ . 

“Huh,” Lucas said. “Guess it didn’t really matter anymore.”

“Do you two want to tell us what’s happening, or…?” Caroline chimed in, looking lost. 

“You tell them, since you promised to,” Lucas told him.

“When?” Lucas held up his pinky and Eliott sighed, suddenly remembering his pinky promise. “Fine.” Eliott turned to his family, who were staring intently at them with curiosity. 

“You guys are going to get a kick out of this one,” Lucas laughed out. They all leaned forward. 

“So, at Caroline’s wedding, Lucas wasn’t actually my boyfriend.” Everyone blinked at him. “He was just my friend and I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend so that Caroline would get off my back about being single.”

“Oh my god. So I was right! You weren’t dating Lucas!” Caroline shouted, victoriously. “I thought it was so weird that you never told me about him before and then suddenly sprung it on me during our fight. I knew it!” 

“Wait so…” Andre was trying to figure it out. “So you weren’t together?”

“No, it was all fake. How we met was real but everything else-- our first date, when we finally got together, our history. All fake,” Eliott confessed. Lucas looked shamefully down at his hands. 

“But you two seemed so in love!” Jacinthe said, mouth agape.

“That’s cause we actually were…” Lucas spoke up, running his fingers through Eliott’s hair mindlessly. “I was in love with him. He was in love with me. We just didn’t know how the other felt. I was just doing a favour for him because he was my friend and I couldn’t say no to him.” 

“I was so in love with him that his name was the first one that came to mind for the lie. I thought if he said that he’d pretend for me, then at least I could’ve had a little tiny moment of feeling what it was like to be with him,” Eliott confessed, his voice full of embarrassment. 

“So then how did you two actually start dating?” Jacinthe asked, following a pause. 

“Well the night before the wedding, we had a fight about the whole thing,” Eliott began, feeling Lucas’ press himself more into him. He wrapped an arm around his back, holding him. “Lucas didn’t want to lie to you guys anymore. After dad had told him how he was happy that Lucas loved me, he thought he was betraying your trust. He thought that he was messing up our family by pretending.” Andre looked at him with kind eyes. Eliott knew that his dad would never hate Lucas for just trying to help. 

“But he decided to stay because he made me a promise,” Eliott continued. “The next day there was a lot of tension between the two of us. The fight and the hidden feelings and the wedding, everything just kind of built up.”

“We had another mini fight--” Lucas began. Eliott scoffed.

“It was not a fight!” 

“It was too a fight! You ignored me for the entire ceremony and then I yelled at you about it. And you snapped back at me. And then…”

“And then what?” Caroline asked, intrigued. Lucas pressed his lips together. 

“And then we kissed,” Eliott finished. “We kissed for like five minutes straight.” 

“So you had your first kiss at my wedding?” Caroline patted herself on her back. “I made you two happen. If it wasn’t for me who knows how long you two idiots would have walked around sulking for.” 

“So you guys hadn’t been together for three months before the wedding?” Andre asked, still slightly confused but on the path to understanding. They both shook their heads.

“We had met six months before, but we were only friends and roommates,” Lucas clarified.

“Well, I can't say I’m not surprised,” Jacinthe laughed, her head tilted back letting out the breathy noise. “This is quite a story you two have there.” 

“It sounds too fake to make up,” Caroline agreed, a big grin on her features. 

“Trust me,” Eliott began, smiling no less as much as his sister. “I couldn’t make this stuff up even if I tried.” 

“We should sell the rights,” Lucas proposed. “I’m sure this would make a great plot of some movie or book.”

At that point, Eliott was no longer following the conversation, as Lucas and Caroline began to discuss which famous actors would play them in the box-office blockbuster adaptation of their love story. Instead, Eliott watched on as his fiancé’s face lit up as he spoke, his eyes crinkling in the corners as his lips pulled up in his mesmerizing smile. His excitement as he tossed out names ranging from Leonardo di Caprio to Pierre Perrier made Eliott’s heartache. How had he gotten so lucky? Ever since Lucas had explained his parallel universe theory one late Friday night, Eliott couldn’t help but think it to be true. 

“ _ What would have happened if I hadn’t known Idriss through Imane and he hadn’t told you about me needing a roommate? We probably would never have met.” Lucas broke the silence one night as they laid in bed, their limbs intertwined under the warmth of his sheets. His voice was far away— as far as his thoughts. _

_ “I admit,” Eliott answered. “That’s a scary thought.” _

_ “There’s probably a universe where that happened,” he spoke sadly. Eliott brought their foreheads together. _

_ “Then we would have met somewhere else, like at the coffee shop down the street you like to go to. Or at university. I would see you sitting in the library, surrounded by all your books and notes, and I would work up the courage to come sit across from you.” _

_ “Yeah?”  _

_ “You told me,” Eliott recalled fondly, with a soft smile on his lips. “That there is no universe where we are not linked someway, somehow.” Lucas hummed at the memory, closing his eyes. _

_ “In every universe,” Lucas agreed.  _

_ “In every single universe.” _

“Something catch your eye there, Eliott?” Caroline commented, with a stifled laugh. Eliott realized that he had been staring far too long at Lucas to be considered ‘normal’. Lucas blushed at him, reaching out to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of Eliott’s eye. 

“What are you thinking about?” his fiance asked him, in a quieter voice between themselves. 

“Every universe,” Eliott told him, and he watched Lucas’ eyes soften. 

“Any particular reason or just going for a visit?”

“Just checking in,” he shrugged. “Seeing how things are going.”

“And? How are we doing?” Lucas asked, leaning his head onto his shoulder. Eliott kissed the top of his head sweetly.

“Eliott #4587 really needs to pick up the pace and make a move sooner or later.” Lucas chuckled. 

“Anything else to report?”

“Nope. We’re doing just fine in every single one.” 

“I think they’re high,” Caroline told her parents, commenting on their side conversation. Eliott looked at her, rolling his eyes.

“We are perfectly sober right now.” 

“Let them be,” Andre said to his daughter, waving her off, not bothering to look up from his book. He had begun reading a few minutes ago, as he lost interest in what everyone was saying. Eliott stuck his tongue out at his sister in victory and she flipped him off, out of sight of her daughter who had been distracted by her grandmother’s cell phone the entire time, mindlessly tapping at the screen at some game.

A moment after, Lucas’ phone rang and he reached for it on the coffee table, Eliott letting him out of his embrace.

“Hello?” he answered, getting up and walking out of the room. With Andrea and both their parents distracted, Caroline got up and moved to sit next to her brother.

“I’m happy,” she announced, taking a seat on the sofa. Eliott arched his eyebrow at her. “I’m happy  _ for you _ ,” she clarified. “But also for me, because, you know, I’m the only reason you two are even together.”  _ And there it was. _

“You know, Caroline,” Eliott shifted his position so that he could face her. “We would have eventually gotten there without your wedding.”

“And like I said before, who knows how long both of your nervous asses would have held out for. No but seriously,” Caroline said, resting one hand on her leg and the other on the back of the couch. “I like Lucas a lot. I like both of you together. I know I tell you this all the time, and I have been for six years now, but… yeah. I just wanted to say it again.”

“Are you going to cry?” Eliott teased. His sister shoved his shoulder with her hand. 

“Nevermind, dipshit. I take it all back. I like Lucas a lot, but I think he can do better.” 

“I love you too, Caroline.” She smiled at him, and moved back to her chair as Lucas returned back into the room; her daugher wiggling out of her grandmother’s arms and joined her mother. 

“You okay?” Eliott asked, noticing the sudden shift in Lucas’ mood. He sighed, tossing himself onto the sofa next to him. Everyone in the room was watching now.

“It was an unknown number so I thought it might have been the hospital, sometimes my phone doesn’t pick up the office’s number, but it was  _ Thomas. _ ” Eliott reached out and ran a hand along his fiance’s arm, attempting to comfort him. 

“What did he want?” Eliott couldn’t help the sudden annoyance and frustration in his tone, but Lucas didn’t seem bothered by it as he seemed just as upset. 

“Found out we’re getting married. Mom let it slip.”

“Sorry what’s happening?” Caroline interjected, while she attempted to pull back Andrea's hair into a neat ponytail. 

“My…  _ father _ , and I do use that term extremely loosely,” Lucas began, running a hand over his face. “Feels that it is his place to be invited to my wedding.”

“Does he actually want to go?” Jacinthe asked, confused. 

“No,” Lucas laughed dryly. “He’s probably realized how bad it will make him look if everyone notices his absence from the ceremony.” 

“I really want to meet your father one day, Lucas,” Andre said, his voice incredulous.

“I hope you never do,” Lucas replied truthfully, sitting up taller. “He doesn’t deserve to meet you all.” 

“Have you met him?” Caroline asked Eliott. 

“Only once, fortunately,” Eliott answered. “Though not one of my proudest moments.” Lucas snorted at his comment, earning a pinch from Eliott. 

“What did you do?” Andre asked, putting his book down. This topic was very interesting to him. 

“What I  _ shouldn't  _ have done,” Eliott phrased instead. “Was perhaps, not, sort of, maybe, punch him in the face.” 

“Hold up!” Caroline exclaimed, her eyes wide. “You punched Lucas’ dad!?” His parents both looked shocked.

“Yup,” Lucas said, patting Eliott on the arm. “My big strong man, socked him right across the face.” Eliott rolled his eyes at him. 

“He deserved it, the mother--” he cut himself off before he could swear in front of his niece. 

“What did he do?” Jacinthe demanded to know. 

_ “Dad,” Lucas started, his hand firmly clasped his Eliott’s, as if he were a lifeline. Thomas Lallemant looked nothing like his son. Eliott had met Marie, Lucas’ mother, several times now, and each time it still shocked him how much alike they looked. Thomas’ genes must have completely failed to stick. “This is my boyfriend, Eliott.” The way his disapproving glare settled between Lucas and Eliott, made the older boy want to stand in front of his boyfriend to protect him. Eliott pushed down his pride, knowing that this meant a lot, more than it should have, for Lucas. He extends his hand to the middle-aged man, who reluctantly shook it. They had met, only by chance, out on a Saturday night, coming back from dinner. Even though this meant something to Lucas, Eliott knew that his boyfriend would never have arranged this on his own. This was purely circumstantial.  _

_ “So this is the boy you’ve been wasting your time with?” Thomas said, plainly. Lucas squeezed Eliott’s hand tighter, but whether it was to comfort himself, or to be a warning for Eliott, he didn’t know. _

_ “Excuse me?” Eliott replied, when Lucas silently casted his eyes to the ground. He knew Lucas was too good of a person to fight back. Eliott was as well, but there was something about this moment— this very moment, that made Eliott forget about the high road. _

_ “Lucas is young,” Thomas attempted to explain himself, his tone cold and steady. “He’s lashing out against me, rebelling, being childish. You are nothing but a phase set out to get my attention.” The streets of Paris buzzed around them with the early Saturday night rush of anticipation and adrenaline that filled the air. Clubs nearby were alive, and bright with music. Restaurants were busy and full. People were in the streets moving with purpose. Yet all of Paris seemed to slow around them, as Thomas Lallemant spoke. _

_ “And what is this phase exactly?” Eliott questioned, an incredulous laugh on the tip of his tongue. Thomas, shifted with annoyance, pushing his shoulders back.  _

_ “Lucas,” Thomas turned to his son, ignoring Eliott entirely. Lucas looked up to meet his father’s gaze, and Eliott didn’t even need to see his eyes to know he just wanted this to be over. “When you’re ready to start being a real man, we can have a real conversation.” _

_ “A real man,” Lucas spoke, carefully. It was less of a question and more of consideration of the words. “What does that mean?”  _

_ “Would you like me to spell it out for you?” Thomas asked, in frustration. Lucas shrugged. _

_ “Sure. Spell it out for me.”  _

_ “You are such a child sometimes, Lucas,” he said shaking his head in disbelief. “You need to grow up. Stop whining and crying over everything and learn to take criticism. I’m your father and I know what’s best for you. When I tell you to do something you should be listening, not running off to your crazy mother to bitch about everything. You need to get your life together and you can start by dating girls and stop pretending to be gay. I didn’t raise no fa---” _

_ Eliott didn’t let the word slip from his mouth, before his fist came in contact with the man’s nose. Lucas let out a gasp, his hand flying to cover his mouth as the sound of his father’s nose cracking under Eliott’s hand cut through the city noise. _

Everyone was looking at Eliott with mixed reactions as he recounted the story. Caroline was impressed. Jacinthe looked mortified. Andre looked proud. 

“Like I said,” Eliott cleared his throat. “He deserved it.” Lucas took his hand, running his fingers over his knuckles.

“You magically left out the part where you fractured your hand, my love.” Eliott took his hand back, swiping it from his grasp.

“Way to water down my heroics, babe.” 

“Is that how you hurt your five years ago?” Jacinthe asked. Eliott nodded. 

“At least now  _ I _ don’t have to punch him,” Andre laughed, pointing to his son. “Well done.” Jacinthe slapped his knee. “Ow! Okay, okay. Son, violence is never the answer. You should always be the bigger person… unless that person is Lucas’ dad-- Ow! Jazz, will you stop hitting me!” Jacinthe huffed, and Eliott watched on as his parent’s bickered about their contrasting parenting techniques.

“I loved you so much that night,” Lucas whispered to Eliott, as everyone became distracted once again. Eliott looked over his shoulder at him. “I love you so much every night, but that night made me want to cry with how much I loved you.” 

“Even though you had to nurse my hand back to health?” Eliott teased, leaning their foreheads together.

“Especially then. My medical degree had to come in handy at some point,” he mused, playfully. They reviled in their own silence for a moment, blocking out everything else in the room. “I love you,” Lucas muttered, as Eliott brought their lips together. Every kiss with Lucas was like their first. Six years later, Eliott still got the same feeling in his stomach that he got when Lucas pulled him by the suit jacket at his sister’s wedding. The same buzz in his brain that he got when he let the sensation of Lucas flood his senses. The same love that bubbled inside him, threatening to burst if he didn’t express it. It was all the same even after all this time. 

“Alright you two,” Caroline interrupted them, chucking a throw pillow at them. “I can’t cover my daughter’s eyes forever.” They both laughed against each other’s mouths, before pulling away. Caroline, was indeed covering Andrea’s eyes as she protested that she was a big girl and could see whatever she was being kept from. Caroline finally let her go, and the five year old huffed. 

“Come here, princess,” Eliott called out to her, and she happily obliged running into her uncle's arms to sit on his lap.

“Tell mommy, that I’m a big girl now. I’m five and three quarters now.” 

Lucas gasped, dramatically. “ _ And _ three quarters? Caroline, please, this is a grown lady.” Andrea clapped in agreeance. 

“I am,” she stated. 

This was Eliott’s favourite universe. Sure, there were definitely things that he would change, like Lucas’ childhood— his dad and the pain he went through with his mother, or Eliott’s bipolar disorder. But what they had now, after all their own problems, after all their problems together, made this his favourite universe. Lucas was a doctor, doing what he loved most. Eliott worked as a curator for multiple museums and galleries, doing what he loved most. They were together, being the best versions of themselves, and that’s all that mattered to Eliott. He didn’t need a piece of paper signed by the both of them, filed away in the French government system for him to know that what they had was forever. He didn’t need the fancy party, with the guest list, and the catered menu, and the flowers, to know that they loved each other. All he needed was Lucas. It was them-- Lucas and Eliott-- in every. singe. universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I always love hearing what you have to say about the chapters and you're always so sweet! I just spam posted the rest of the fic because of the last clip of s.6 so I hope this helped in some little way! 
> 
> Thank you and much love!


End file.
